Galau! Kutembak tidak yah?
by yhuenie Lorentdhyta Namihyuga
Summary: Bagaimana jika si playboy Naruto jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata dan ia galau harus nembak atau tidak? kisahnya monggo dibaca :D


Chapter 1: Prolog

 **Disclaimer Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typos,OOC**

 **Don't like Don't read** OK **? Ide pasaran, tapi yuni kemas dengan cerita yang berbeda :D**

Hai... !

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, usiaku kini 20 tahun. Aku menjalani pendidikan di Universitas Konoha menginjak semester 3. Aku hanya tinggal sendirian di mansion besar keluarga Namikaze dengan banyak pelayan karena memang orang tuaku berada di luar negeri mengurusi bisnis mereka.

Begitu indah bukan hidup dengan segala kemewahan yang ada? Tapi tidak bagiku, karena aku selalu kesepian.

Aku suka mempermainkan banyak gadis, karena memang itu adalah hobiku. Aku adalah "The King of Playboy" . itu kudapat dari sahabatku Kiba.

Well, mengapa banyak gadis di kampus ku yang terpesona padaku? Kata mereka aku ini tampan,berkharisma dan keren. Tapi, aku selalu berpikir jika aku ini tampan mengapa ada gadis yang menganggapku hanya angin? Siapa dia?

Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata, dan aku tau dia harus menyukaiku. Gadis itu entah mengapa memiliki pesona tersendiri bagiku. Aku betemu dengannya di kedai ramen kesukaanku. Kedai ramen itu milik Iruka yang tak lain adalah sahabat karib ayahku.

Hidup gadis itu bukan terbilang miskin. Ayahnya punya usaha yang terbilang cukup besar menurutku,entah apa usahanya. Tapi mengapa ia rela bekerja part time disana? Mungkin ia gadis mandiri. Hmmm...gadis yang menarik kurasa.

Kini aku berdiri bersandar di tembok dengan ditemani sahabatku Kiba. Dia sekelas denganku. Kita sahabat karib. Safirku terus memandangi tanpa henti dari atas seorang gadis yang aku sukai duduk di dekat mading membaca buku bersama teman pinknya bernama Sakura.

"Dari tadi kau terus memandanginya. Kau menyukainya,eh?"tegur Kiba yang tau kemana arah safir teman pirangnya memandang sedari tadi.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu,Kiba." Kilah Naruto secara frontal dengan nada tegas.

"kau yakin,Naruto? Banyak gadis yang mengagumimu bak seorang dewa tapi kau tertarik pada gadis yang memang dari awal tak menganggapmu. Jangan bercanda,Naruto. Tidak lucu kau tau' jawab Kiba dengan nada tak percaya.

"aku serius Kiba. Aku jatuh cinta"

"kau itu the king of playboy,Naruto. Aku tetap tidak percaya sebelum kau dapatkan perhatian gadis itu. Jawab Kiba yang semakin mengejek Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau gadis itu akan menjadi milikku" seru Naruto dengan nada tegas tak kalah dari nada tak percaya Kiba padanya.

"Kau begitu yakin sepertinya,eh" kilah Kiba yang tak mendapat respon dari Naruto.

...

Hinata sedang asyik membaca buku novelnya. Amethisnya masih setia membaca kata demi kata per halamannya. Sakura justru asyik memakan cemilan kripik pedasnya. Namun,emerald Sakura beralih kala melihat Naruto si playboy itu terus menatap sahabat indigonya, Hinata.

"Hinata..." panggil Sakura pelan.

'Hn" jawab Hinata sekenanya. Amethisnya masih setia memandangi novel yang ia baca.

"Naruto si playboy itu terus memandangimu,kau tau" ucap Sakura sambil memberi kode mata ke arah atas agar Hinata menoleh pada Naruto.

Hinata menutup novelnya dengan cepat. Amethisnya kemudian beralih ke atas dimana pemuda pirang yang terkenal playboy itu melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum genit yang membuat Hinata menjadi muak seketika.

"Genit sekali dia" batin Hinata.

"Sepertinya Naruto menyukaimu,Hinata. Kau harus berhati-hati saat dia akan mendekatimu. Kau tau pamor dia itu playboy" ucap Sakura dengan nada tegas.

"Aku sudah tau,Sakura. Abaikan saja" jawab Hinata yang males menanggapi. Sepertinya mata genit Naruto itu harus digaruk agar tidak kegatelan. Pikir Hinata.

"Kita ada kelas,Hinata. Kita naik keatas di ruang 2.205" ajak Sakura cepat menarik lengan Hinata mengikutinya.

"Baiklah" jawab Hinata singkat sambil menjinjing novel ditangan kirinya.

Sakura dan Hinata berjalan pelan menaiki tangga satu persatu. Tatapan tajam dari seorang pemuda menghiasi kedatangan mereka saat Hinata dan Sakura saat sampai di atas.

Hinata menatap safir Naruto sekilas dan berjalan acuh melewatinya bersama Sakura yang berada didepannya duluan.

"kau diabaikan,Naruto...Hahaha" seru Kiba dengan tertawa mengejek.

"jangan meledekku,Kiba" ucap Naruto geram dan menatap tajam Kiba.

"Sialll! Gadis itu mengabaikan pesonaku" umpat kesal Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto kemudian berlari mengikuti kemana arah Hinata berjalan. meninggalkan Kiba sendirian ditempat tanpa ekspresi. Sakura sudah masuk kedalam kelas. Saat Hinata akan masuk menyusul Sakura, tiba-tiba...

GREPPP...

Lengan Hinata di tarik Naruto membentur dinding disamping pintu ruangan 2.205. amethis Hinata menatap safir Naruto kesal. Mau apa dia? Pikirnya.

"Lepaskan Tuan Namikaze. Kau menyakiti lenganku" ucap Hinata yang mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada lengannya. Sayang, semakin dikunci pergerakannya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku,hm? Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku, kau tau" ujar Naruto dengan nada menyombongkan diri.

"Kau sombong sekali Tuan Namikaze. Kau itu playboy jelek! Kenapa kau terus menggangguku hm? Menyingkirlah segera"

"Lepaskan saja kalau bisa" jawab Naruto dengan meledek dan menyeringai.

BUGHHHHH...

Satu hentakan keras mengenai aset berharga Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi aset berharganya.

"Kau menendangnya, siallll" umpat Naruto terus meringis kesakitan sambil berjongkok.

"Kasian... aku bilang kan apa, lepaskan. Sekarang terima itu. Bye,playboy jelek! Wekk" ujar Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto masuk kekelasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

"Ittaiiiiii" ringis Naruto lirih.

"Kau kenapa,Naruto?" tegur Kiba dari belakang.

"Gadis itu menendang asetku. Sialllllllll" jawab Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Gadis yang garang yah ternyata... errrrrrrr,,, hebatttt" kilah Kiba mengambil persepsi mengenai kelakuan Hinata yang berani itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya" gumam Naruto singkat dan pergi.

"Kau mau kemana,Naruto?" teriak Kiba.

"pulang" jawab Naruto singkat.

...

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah berjalan turun dari lantai atas menuju parkiran bersama sahabat Pinknya itu.

"Aku duluan yah,Hinata. Kau pasti akan ke kedai Iruka bukan, kerja?" kilah Sakura saat sudah sampai di parkiran

'Iyah, aku ada shift siang. Ini jug sudah pukul 11 siang Sakura." Jawab Hinata saat melihat arloji kecil di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"ganbatte ne Hinata. Aku duluan. Jaa..." ucap Sakura dengan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah halte yang berada di depan gerbang kampusnya.

...

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 tahun an terus mondar-mandir di depan kedai ramennya. Melirik arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 siang. Ia terus melirik seseorang dari arah jauh. 15 menit kemudian, seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan kemeja biru garis-garisdatang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"a...a... Hinata akhirnya kau datang juga eh. Sudah jam berapa ini,hn? Kau mau kupotong gajimu itu" omel Iruka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Gomen,Iruka-san. Tadi aku harus menunggu bus yang lama datang. Gomenasai..." kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan seperuh badannya kepada Iruka.

"Aku menunggumu daritadi karena ada pelanggan setia kita yang memesan ramen dan meminta kita untuk mengantarkannya ke rumahnya. Dan dia ingin kau yang mengantarkannya."

"AKU?" pekik Hinata terkejut.

"iyah kau. Sekarang kau antarkan ramen ini pada pelanggan kita. Ini alamatnya!" kilah Iruka dengan menyodorkan plastik putih dengan kotak putih berisi ramen yang sudah dikemas dengan secarik kertas berisi alamat pada Hinata.

"Tapi aku belum ganti seragam,Iruka-san"

"Tak perlu Hinata, sudah antarkan. Atau ku potong beneran gajimu bulan ini hn?" kilah Iruka dengan nada mengancam.

"H-hai" jawab Hinata entah mengapa menjadi gugup.

 **HINATA POV**

Kenapa harus aku yang mengantar ini? Sedangkan Iruka-san juga banyak kurir. Siapa pelanggan itu?

"Menyebalkan!" gumamku dengan terus menatap secarik kertas berisi alamat.

 **HINATA POV END.**

 **Flashback on...**

Naruto berbaring di ranjang king size miliknya. Bayangan gadis indigo yang tadi pagi menendang aset berharganya terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"Arrrgghhhhh..." teriak Naruto frustasi mengacak surai kuning jabriknya.

"aku tau...' batin Naruto yang dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dengan memencet nomor tujuan dan kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" terdengar suara setelah beberapa kemudian.

"Aku pesan ramen special super pedas. Tapi aku ingin ramen itu diantarkan ke rumahku. Dan satu lagi yang mengantarnya adalah seorang waitress bernama Hinata"

"Kenapa harus Hinata? Aku bisa menyuruh kurir untuk-"

"Aku ingin dia yang mengantar. Atau aku tidak ingin memesan ramen dikedaimu lagi Iruka" potong Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku pastikan dia akan mengantar ramenmu"

 **Flashback off...**

...

Pagar berwarna hitam pekat kini dihadapan Hinata. Ia begitu terpesona melihat betapa kaya pelanggannya itu. Dengan mengumpulkan keyakinan dirinya, ia mendekat kearah gerbang. Benarkah ini alamatnya? Ia terus mencocokkan tulisan yang berada di kertas dengan tulisan yang berada di atas pagar hitam itu. Cocok!

"ada yang bisa dibantu,nona?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang dipastikan adalah penjaga rumah ini.

"saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini. Pemilik rumah ini memesan ramen pada kedai ramen milik Iruka. Apakah ada dirumah?" jawab Hinata entah mengapa sedikit ragu.

"silakan masuk,nona. Tuan sudah menunggu nona.' Ucap penjaga itu membuka gerbangnya.

Hinata kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan kearah pintu dengan sedikit gugup. Ada apa dengannya? Sedikit perasaan tidak enak berglayut dibenaknya sekarang.

Naruto yang melihat ke CCTV memandangi gadis yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi.

Ting...

Tong...

Hinata memencet bel yang tak terlalu tinggi daridirinya.

Cklekkkkk...

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan sudah berdiri didepan Hinata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Hyuga Hinata" ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah safirnya dengan nakal.

DEG...

"Naruto?" pekik Hinata terkejut.

TBC

 **Haloooooo,,, ketemu lagi dengan author yuni di sini :D yuni hadir lagi dengan fic ketiga nih :D. Kesannya apakah menarik dilanjutkan ataukah tidak? Karena entah kenapa, saat menulis fic kedok cinta sebuah balapan itu, yuni mincul ide kayak gini :D**

 **Tinggalkan reviewnya yah :D flame juga diterima kok :V**

 **ARIGATOU...**


End file.
